Various types of seating systems are known, upholstered or not, with one or more seats.
Upholstered seating systems or sofas are known, which include one or more seats with a substantially horizontal supporting surface and at least one back with a substantially vertical supporting surface.
Seating systems or sofas are known having backs that can be inclined with respect to the seats. Sofa beds are also known, having seats and backs that can be folded and can slide in relation to one another in such a way as to form a substantially horizontal plane serving as a mattress. The upholstered elements that make up upholstered sofas or seats generally comprise a body made of a soft material, typically foam rubber, with or without a stiffening core, for example made of wood or metal, with a covering in fabric of various types or leather.
Non-upholstered seating systems are known, such as seats, stools or benches, which include one or more legs or feet for resting on the ground, a substantially horizontal seat and if necessary a substantially vertical back, connected to said seat in a rigid or reclinable way.
Seats or benches are known which comprise also one or more armrests positioned at the sides of the seat. Said seat and said back can be made of a rigid material, for example plastic, wood or metal, upholstered or not, or of a non rigid material, like cloths stretched between the rigid rods that make up the frame of the seat or bench.
Elements for seating or more generally resting thereon are also known, usually in the shape of a cube, parallelepiped or cylinder, provided with a lower surface resting on the ground, with or without feet, and an opposite upper surface that can serve as a seat, footrest or supporting plane in general.
Said seating elements can be upholstered or not.